


Nerve

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dare, Dating, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Nerve AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Daichi plays to Nerve. Or at least, he thinks he does.





	Nerve

_Nerve._ A 24 hours game of truth or dare, without the truth. The player does the dares. The watchers watch and choose the dares. Failing or bailing out are the only way to be out of the game. Snitches get snitched. Only two will remain.

*

Daichi stared at his screen and gulped. _Kiss a stranger for 5 seconds. 100$._ He could do that. He could totally do that. He looked at Sugawara who was snickering and shooing him off. Of course he would get no emotional support from him, and Asahi was too much of a scaredy-cat to come along. He still couldn’t believe he had registered as a player.

Slowly, he looked around the café. It was somewhat late already – late enough that it was dark outside. There were enough people around him that finding a stranger wouldn’t be too hard. _Kissing_ them, however… Well he had said he would do one dare and that would be all.

Sugawara started to film and Daichi didn’t have a choice anymore. Gulping once more, he walked forward – and then his eyes locked on a guy he had never seen but who was damn gorgeous and wearing a volleyball uniform. He found himself closing the distance between them, croaking out a “hey” before sliding himself into his booth, grabbing his collar and pulling him forward for an embarrassing kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

He hurriedly backed off when he realized what he’d done, though. The watchers had probably expected him to kiss one of the cute girls around them and _oh hell_. He stumbled outside and ran to Sugawara, sitting down in a booth, red-faced and laughing.

“Wow, your watchers _loved_ that”, Sugawara said as more and more watchers arrived. “And look! 100$!”

Daichi grinned and was about to answer when the guy he had just kissed jumped on a table as music started to play, dancing sensually and stripping off his jacket, rolling his hips around and Daichi felt his face burn when they made eye-contact and the guy danced closer.

It didn’t take him long to realize the guy was a player too, who was just doing a dare.

“That was one hell of a kiss”, he said, and Daichi took the time to observe him a bit more: bedroom eyes and Cheshire cat smile, tall but quite muscular, ridiculous hairstyle and golden hued eyes, the guy was… well he was his ideal, and he gulped.  
“Yeah”, he replied, his throat tight.  
“I was told to sit there with my volleyball uniform on”, the guy said with a smirk. “I’m Kuroo”, he added, extending his hand.  
“Sawamura”, Daichi replied.

Their phones went off and they looked at them: another dare had come up. _Go downtown with him. 200$._ Sugawara laughed.

“Seems like the watchers want to see you two together”, he said. “Off you go, Daichi”, he added, pushing him.  
“But I said only one!” Daichi protested.  
“Please”, Kuroo said, holding out his hand.  
“You are not losing this opportunity, Daichi”, Sugawara insisted, and Daichi knew there was no way out, not with Sugawara.  
“Alright, alright. I’m coming.”

He followed Kuroo to the underground parking, where Kuroo started a Lamborghini. Daichi’s eyes widened and he climbed beside him.

“This is awesome”, he breathed out.

They made it downtown in relative silence, Daichi’s watchers number exploding. Kuroo received another dare and chuckled.

“Come with me”, he said to Daichi.

Daichi followed him, a bit startled, and almost jumped when Kuroo grabbed his hand – but the contact was comforting, so he tightened his grip on him. They stopped in front of an ice-cream shop.

“What’s your dare?” Daichi said, eyeing him suspiciously.  
“Buying you something”, Kuroo said with a smirk. “Here”, he said as he gave him a vanilla-flavoured ice-cream.  
“Well… Thank you”, Daichi answered, a bit awkwardly.

They walked around as he ate the ice-cream, slowly relaxing to Kuroo’s contact as they talked. Kuroo was a nice guy, gentle and soft. He had just finished his ice-cream when he received his dare.

“Let him taste the ice-cream”, he mumbled before flushing pure red.  
“What is it?” Kuroo asked, looking a bit concerned.  
“Nothing”, Daichi said, starting his phone’s camera for the dare as he pulled Kuroo in for a new kiss, vanilla-flavoured.

Kuroo received the kiss with obvious pleasure and smiled softly. His phone chimed off and his eyes widened as he read the dare, before he chuckled and smiled.

“Date me?” he asked, fingers brushing against Daichi’s cheekbone.

Daichi looked at his own dare, smiled and answered:

“Yes.”

*

“I can’t believe you set us up”, Daichi told Sugawara the following day.  
“My idea, Asahi’s doing”, Sugawara chirped. “But it worked, didn’t it?”  
“Yeah”, Daichi grumbled.

He should have realized sooner, he thought. The dares were too gentle, too nice. Too “let’s-create-an-artificial-date-to-make-it-into-a-real-one”. 

But, well. He couldn’t complain. Not when he had woken up with his head in Kuroo’s lap, Kuroo’s leaning against the train’s window as it took them out of town for a wild outing. Not when he had the most perfect first day and a massive crush on his now boyfriend.


End file.
